Talinar
Talinar is an island to the south in the Altronia Continuity. History Talinar was created, along with the universe, by the Great Beings. Makuta Anranok was placed as the supervisor of the land. When the team that would become the Toa Zephin arrived, they helped establish the city of Zephincor, which was inhabited by Matoran who had left Metru Nui. After several years, the Matoran started to spread out and make villages, since Zephincor was getting too crowded. When the Brotherhood went bad, Anranok tried to enslave the people via Rahi in infected masks. The Toa Zephin retaliated, and tried to drive off the Rahi. Zeglev arrived soon after, and offered to help, which he did. Geology Climate Talinar is a somewhat dry place, because of how the plants absorb the water very quickly, leaving the ground dry, and interestingly enough, very cold. Talinar never receives snow, and often has sudden downpours of rain. Also due to the plants, and sunlight, the island is usually very warm, and the main sources of cool air comes from the chasms and from the many streams and rivers, along with the occasional lake, on the island. Landscape Talinar is rectangular in shape, and it has several hills and valleys along with plenty of small but densely packed forests. Interestingly enough, it is completely lacking in any mountains, and has very few flat plains. The few plains on the island usually have great chasms in them, though it is unknown how those chasms got there. Zephincor is on one of the taller hills in the Southwest section of the island, the only area of the island that is mostly lacking in trees and almost completely lacking in chasms. The three villages on the island were also built on the Southern half of the island. Native Organisms Flora There seems to be only a few types of grasses on Talinar. The main type of grass grows quickly, suddenly dies, and then mixes in with the soil and provides nutrients for the next batch of grass that grows. The main plants on the island are the trees. The trees are very odd, as they sap heat and nutrients from the ground, making them very warm, and they also absorb water very quickly. Due to that, and their smooth and regenerative bark, the trunks of the trees are pretty much flame-proof. There are also several types of vines that often times grow all over the trees, and sap excess heat from the trees to expend on growing and other things. Toa Talon studied several of these vines, and determined that if they died, several of the trees in the center of the forests would also die due to way too much heat, and with so many dead trees, the ecosystem would be screwed. Fauna Talinar is filled with a variety of Rahi, with a good chunk of those Rahi being forest dwellers or burrowers. One type of Rahi that is native only to Talinar is the Mawkana, a dangerous wolf-like rahi covered in fur and with a tail covered in razor sharp spikes. Community Talinar is mostly inhabited Matoran, but it also has some Runask and Varen, a sort of subspecies of the Runask. Trivia * This island has an awesome name. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Islands